The Whisper Challenge
by Tribute45
Summary: All Katniss wants to do is film a video for her Youtube channel. Well that and...you know, jump Peeta's bones... MODERN DAY AU No rights are mine


"Katniss i can't find them" called a distraught Peeta from the next room.

"Peeta you listen to music EVERYDAY and you can't find one pair of headphones" Katniss responded, beginning to get pissed off.

She and Peeta were about to film a highly requested video on Katniss' Youtube, The Whisper Challenge.

Now for all you people living under a rock, The Whisper Challenge is kind of a popular thing right now, for youtubers at least. It requires two people, one of which has headphones in and music blasting through their eardrums. The other person in the set has to whisper a phrase to the headphone user, and has to see how long it could take the other to figure out what they said.

Personally, Katniss thought it was a stupid idea. How could that possibly be entertaining to watch? She hated the idea so much, and probably wouldn't have even filmed the video if about 70% of her 1 million subscribers hadn't requested it.

Katniss had started her Youtube back in 7th grade, and had been going at it, posting many different types of videos on it for the past 8 years. Being on the site for so long, she'd learned one thing: if the subscribers ask for it, film it.

So here she was, with her best friend, and roomate Peeta, rifling through their belongings, looking for a working pair of headphones.

"Peeta could you please COME ON. We only have the living room for like 10 more minutes. You know as soon as Johanna and Finnick get home, they're gonna wanna watch tv, and then we'll have to move into the bedroom"

Katniss chose to ignore the burning arousal she felt in her stomach from her choice of words, something she tended to do alot around Peeta now a days.

The sexual tension between the two was obvious, too both of them. But both of them were way too scared to make a move, in fear of ruining the friendship they had built up since 1st grade.

"Katniss what do you think i'm doing? I'm trying to find them jesus christ" whined Peeta

"If i come in there and i find them..." Grumbled Katniss under her breath, trekking into Peeta's bedroom.

Stepping in to the room, she froze in the doorway. Peeta was bent over sorting through his drawers, giving her the perfect view of his tight, round ass. She was renderned speechless, only able to think about how nicely the denim jeans he wore hugged the curve of his ass. Nothing else was on her mind, other than how she'd like to-

"Katniss?"

Her name on Peeta's lips awakened her from her short day dream and a red hot flush creeped along her features. Her frustration and stress grew back, and she remembered why she was in the room.

"Peeta really how is it that you use your headphones at least twice a day but can't find them."

She ventured around a grimacing Peeta and dove right into the pile of things he was looking through. Sure enough, five minutes later, she surfaced, holding a pair of sleek black beats, the ones she had gotten Peeta for christmas.

At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

Before he was able to open his mouth and pour out some excuse, Katniss cut him off.

"Ah- , i dont want to here it Peeta, lets just get back to the living room and finish this video"

No later than Katniss had finished her sentence, an obnoxiously loud voice came booming through the door.

"I'm home bitches and ready for the gossip girl marathon" cried out no one other than her other roomate, Johanna Mason.

"Great" said Katniss with sunken shoulders. "We'll just have to film in here. Go get the stuff from the couch would you Peet"

Not wanting to argue with Katniss right now, he walked out to there living room, called out a greeting to Johanna, and returned in the room holding the camera, phone, and tripod.

"Katniss..." Peeta whispered, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, we'll film the video in here, and everything will be fine ok?"

All the tensness melting from her body at his touch, she sat up and nodded her head.

After the camera was set up, and it was decided Peeta would be deciphering first, Katniss grabbed her iPhone, and put on some music to blast into his ears.

"Taylor Swift? Really Kat come on" grunted Peeta playfully.

Ignoring his jab, she snickered when she saw what her first phrase she planned out was. When she was sure Peeta couldn't hear anything, she began whispering the words.

"Do you suck ass" she whispered, then began giggling profusely as soon as it was out of her lips.

"Do I cut grass? Obviously, you, Finn and Johanna won't do it so I have too" He guessed unsuccessfully, only making her laugh even harder.

"No no, do you suck ass" she said again, this time stressing each word out more, hoping it'd help Peeta understand.

He scrunched up his nose in confusion, a look Katniss had come to love, and find insanely attractive.

"Oh do I suck ass" said Peeta, and laughed along with Katniss after.

"YES" he said sarcastically. "Your turn."

After Katniss had put the headphones on she could hear nothing but "When I Met You In The Summer" clouding inside her ears.

Peeta's lips began moving, but she actually found it very difficult to interpret what he was asking.

In reality, Peeta asked Katniss if she had ever shaved her feet, but to her it came out as 'does your cat know how to eat'.

"Does my cat know how to eat?" She cried rhetorically. "What the fuck is that some type of a sex pun?!"

Before she could even finish her joke, both her and Peeta were laughing hysterically, unable to stop.

When there laughter finally subsided, Peeta tried again to enunciate the words for Katniss, but she was having trouble again. Although this time, it wasn't that she couldn't understand, she was just too distracted. Too distracted with the way Peeta's lips fluidly caressed all his words as they came pouring out of his mouth. Too distracted by the mere sight of his lips, which she always found too pink to be humanly possible.

Looking back on the memory, Katniss laughs. She finds it amusing, how she should have saw it coming. I mean seriously, the two of them, in his dimily lit room, on his bed, staring at eachothers lips? She doesn't understand how she didnt expect it, but as it was, what Peeta did next caught them both by surprise.

Eyes still trained on her lips, he got up on his knees, pushed forward, and attached his mouth to hers, hot and burning with the pent up lust. Katniss was in such shock. Her best friend, Peeta, was kissing her. HE WAS KISSING HER! She couldnt move, let alone kiss him back. Taking her stillness for disgust, Peeta wrecthed his face away from hers.

"Kat im so sorry i dont know what came over me i just-"

Katniss, already missing the feel of his mouth on hers cut him off with another searing kiss. Her mouth and tounge probed his, and this time, no one was still or unresponsive.

No, Peeta was very responsive, returning her kiss the same if not more than her.

"Unffh Katniss" Peeta murmured against her now swollen red lips. "Do you have any idea how fucking long i've wanted to do that? How long i've needed to do that?"

Not even giving her time to respond, he attached to her lips again, like a leech attaching to human skin, and hovered over top of her body, gently pushing her down onto the mattress.

His hand snaked in between them and found purchase on her mound over her shorts, now soaked through with desire.

They continued like that for who knows how long, kissing and touching, and groping before it became too much. The tightness straining against Peeta's jeans became too much, and so did the burning lust Katniss found piling up in her core.

She pushed her hands against Peeta's chest to get him off of her, then ripped her t-shirt over her head. Peeta stared at her in awe, never seeing her in this little amount of clothing before. After a second of Katniss sitting under his hungry gaze, she reached and took Peeta's shirt off of him too. Her hands instantly attached to the newly exposed skin, feeling it like she had always wanted, and Peeta only groaned in response.

Soon, Peeta was pulling Kat into his lap, and grabbed her hips so hard she knew there would be bruising there by morning. He ground her hips down into his, his hard cock pushing against her in all the right places. They both groaned on contact, the relief immediate.

"Fuck Katniss, can you feel how hard you make my cock? That's all for you baby" peeta choked out

Katniss could only whimper in response, before she hobbled up and out of peeta's lap, only to herar him groan in protest. He tried to pull her back to him but she wouldn't have it.

"Peeta stop i want to suck your cock. I need to" she whined impatiently.

Peeta's eyes widened with her words. He was frozen in shock while she reached out and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock from its tight confines. She was down on her knees in seconds.

Katniss wasted no time. As soon as his dick came popping out, her mouth was on it, licking, sucking and swirling, all to Peeta's likng. It wasn't long before he began to thrust uncontrollably into her mouth while holding the back of her head.

"Fuckkkk yeah, Katniss just like that. You suck my cock so good" he let out on a breathy whimper.

Feeling he was about to come, Peeta pulled her up from her knees and started clawing at her shorts like a mad man.

" I need you to get these shorts off Katniss, okay? Because as soon as they're off, I'm gonna take your fucking pussy just like i've wanted for a long time

The deep husky tone Peeta had made Katniss shiver and convulse agaisnt him while she tried to portray something like a nod.

Peeta was true to his promise. As soon as her shorts were off, Peeta slipped a condom on in record time, and was already sliding into Katniss' wet heat.

"Unghhhh, Peeta" Katniss screamed

The noise made Peeta groan in response, but he looked down at her a second later.

"Kat you gotta be quiet" he said "lets see if we can have our own little whisper challenge " he said smirking.

As he un relentlessly stroked Katniss, her breasts began to shake with all the force.

"Shit Katniss, I'm about to come just by watching your tits bounce in front of my face" cried Peeta.

He continued to pound Into Katniss, while she tried to keep her screams to a minimum. But when she started to come, that was a whole nother story.

"OH Peeta just like that, fuck my harder" she moaned, not even caring or realizing how loud she was.

But instead of scolding her, Peeta obeyed her command, and started pounding deeper and harder than before, than she even thought possible.

"Katniss im gonna come" choked out Peeta.

He reached his hand down to Katniss' clit, and that was the end of it. With a high pitched scream and a groan of Peeta's following short after, they both fell down on the bed, completely spent.

After laying there, tangled up in each others arms for a great amount of time one of them finally decided to talk.

"Wow" breathed Peeta. It was only then Katniss had come to the realization that the camera was still on.

"Peeta, I think we just made a sex tape." Spoke Katniss, even as she realized she was too tired and happy to care.

"A copy for you and a copy for me?" Peeta said playfully

They laughed huskily in response, until Katniss realized she was the only one laughing. She glanced over to find Peeta, looking at her intently, silently studying her, in an emotion she couldn't place.

Was that... Love she saw there ?

Boy, this was sure gonna be fun...


End file.
